


Guilt

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Series: Guilt [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gorizilla - Freeform, Spoilers Season 2, she guessed right but dismissed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Ladybug feels guilty for asking Adrien to trust her and jump off of the building.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be just a drabble based on Gorizilla, but ended up as a trilogy. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.

Ladybug sat on top of the Eiffel Tower looking at the horizon. She wasn’t paying attention to the beautiful sight before her though. Guilt was consuming her. Earlier that day she had fought yet another Akuma victim that threatened Adrien’s life. Although everything had turned out just fine, he could have died and it would have been all her fault.

She had asked him to trust her and jump off the building, and he did… blindly. The despair that took over her when she was held impotent by Gorizilla wasn’t over yet. Those were seconds when she felt miserable, knowing that the boy she loved was falling to his death and Chat Noir was nowhere in sight. She couldn’t blame Chat Noir, she should have been more careful and not take his appearance for granted. If Gorizilla hadn’t opened his hand and dropped her, Adrien would be dead now.

That was intriguing her. In one moment Gorizilla was holding her tight and suddenly he opened his hand and she was freed to save Adrien. Why did he do that?

“Good evening, My Lady” Ladybug was taken off her thoughts by Chat's voice, she hadn’t noticed him landing. “You were spacing out. Anything wrong?” He asked as he sat beside her.

“The Akuma today” she started to say.

“I’m sorry. I was busy…” Chat rushed to explain. He knew she was going to ask why it took him so long to show up.

“No, Chat. That’s not what's bothering me.” She cut him off not letting him explain further, which he was grateful for. “Adrien could be dead now and it would be my fault.” Ladybug brought her hand to her face in a desperate motion.

“What? No, you saved him.” Chat couldn't believe she was saying that. The memory was fresh in his mind; his body cutting the air, the lump forming in his throat as the floor got closer and closer. He had started to regret not taking Plagg's advice when he felt the string of her yo-yo wrapping itself around his torso, yanking him up and he felt silly for ever doubting her. Her arms enveloping him soon after, relief washing his senses along with her warmth. Their slow descend giving him time to recover from the fall, but he was still dizzy when she placed him on the ground. She had saved him, just like he knew she would. 

“I barely saved him.” She hung her head low. “I asked him to trust me and jump, but the gorilla caught me when I was jumping after him. Chat, I couldn’t free myself…” That caught Chat off guard. He had no idea that that had happened. He decided to just listen intently as his stomach twisted “but suddenly he opened his hand… just opened his hand. I didn’t think and dove after Adrien as fast as I could. But now…” She looked at Chat and he gulped, he could actually be dead by now. However was her distress that made his heart drop; she really cared. “Why? It was like Hawkmoth wanted me to save Adrien. For a moment I thought that Gabriel Agreste was indeed Hawkmoth and freed me to save his son.” Chat gasped. “Ok. I know, it’s dumb. He wouldn’t make an Akuma target his own son, let alone save him at the last minute. I don’t think that even Hawkmoth could be that cruel. But then why?”

Chat was deep in thought. Could his father do something like that? No, he refused to think about that possibility. There should be another explanation.

“Do you think that Gorizilla could have gone against Hawkmoth’s wishes?” Ladybug asked when she calmed down a little.

“What do you mean?” He didn't look at her to not betrail his emotions. 

“He is Adrien's bodyguard, right? His job is to protect Adrien. Maybe he refused to let him die. I mean… I’ve seen some Akuma victims argue with Hawkmoth before.”

“It makes sense” Chat was hopeful. He would hold onto anything that could take off his mind the image of his father putting him in great danger for selfish purposes. 

“It’s the only explanation I can find.” She sighed “Luck was on my side again.” Ladybug brought her legs to her chest tucking her chin between her knees. 

“That was not your fault, Bug.” Chat touched her shoulder gently, feeling the weight of his own decisions. 

“I risked his life… I don’t know if I will be able to look at him tomorrow.” Ladybug said absentminded.

Chat stiffened. “Tomorrow?”

“Ah, I… Hum… sometimes I cross paths with him. Not that I talk to him… no… no” she stammered.

Chat wasn’t convinced though. Damn it, tomorrow he would do nothing but pay attention to every girl that happened to cross paths with him. He glanced at her and sighed. Maybe something good would come with all that.


End file.
